


Chilling in the Buff

by kurama3173



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurama3173/pseuds/kurama3173
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave get cozy. Day 1 of the 30 day nsfw otp challenge is naked cuddling, but I have commitment issues and can't decide on an otp like ever, so who knows if there will be more of these and who they will feature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilling in the Buff

“You sure you wanna do this, Egbert?”

“Yes I’m sure, you jackass, just help me get this button.”

Dave pushed John’s trembling hands away from the last button on his shirt, and slipped it through the hole, letting the garment slide down the other boy’s shoulders. He stepped back and eyed John’s chest, whistling for comedic effect. John folded his arms and scowled.

“If you’re going to be a dickhole about it then maybe I’m not so sure after all,” he said crossly, and Dave’s expression softened.

“Hey, man, no, I’m not tryin’ to make fun of you here okay? You look fine, just-“

“Dave just take your shirt off already so I’m not the only one standing here half dressed.”

“Yeah, okay.” Dave lifted his shirt over his head, and threw it at John, who batted it to the floor. He stretched his arms over his head, showing off his physique a little bit, which was in actuality, little more than some slight tone and muscle definition. John sighed.

“Promise you can handle this without making dumb gross dick euphemisms?” he requested. Dave shrugged.

“No promises. Really though dude I’m not gonna judge your schlong.”

“See, that’s what I mean!” John groaned. “You use stupid words like schlong and make it all unsexy!” Dave started undoing his belt.

“Fine if you’re gonna be a baby about it I’ll go first, alright? It’s not that big a deal to get naked with another dude, it’s not like you’ve never seen a cock before,” Dave said as he dropped the belt to the floor. He undid his pants and dropped them, boxers and all, to the floor. John’s face flushed a deep red and he covered his eyes.

“Jesus, a little warning would be cool,” he complained. He could just feel the heat in his face, wow he looked like a prude right now, ugh.

“C’mon bro, you can look. It’s just me,” said Dave. “You got my permission, not like you just walked in on me unannounced.” John sighed and dropped his hand from his face, taking in the sight of his best friend. Dave was thin, and there wasn’t much shape to him, but there was something attractive about his pale, slight form. His hipbones jutted out sharply, framing his… his… John fought the urge to cover his eyes again. “So… likin’ what you see?” Dave sounded almost nervous.

“Shut up Dave, jeez,” John sighed. “You look fine.”

“How fine?” Dave retorted, ‘confidence’ restored.

“…Pretty fine,” John admitted, stepping closer. Dave’s cheeks colored, and John smiled at him. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah man, I told you. I’m cool with chilling in the buff. You gonna keep staring or are you gonna get those shorts off?” Dave stared pointedly at John’s remaining clothing, and the dark-haired boy groaned.

“Fine, but don’t laugh, or I kick you in the balls,” he conceded. His fingers shook noticeably less as he undid his fly. He could do this, it was just Dave, and they trusted each other. John let his shorts fall to the floor, leaving only his briefs covering his partial erection. Dave watched him patiently.

“Man, you and your briefs. Dunno how you stand it,” he commented, and John flipped him off.

“They’re comfy!” he retorted. Dave didn’t respond, only watched as John slowly, hesitantly hooked his fingers in the elastic band. With one quick motion, the briefs were pushed down, leaving John in only his socks.

“There. Happy?” John managed, eyes squeezed shut. He didn’t want to see Dave evaluating him, like he was on display. Sure, he liked his body well enough, but this was ALL of him, and he was getting a boner for fuck’s sake, it was embarrassing.

“Dude, open your eyes,” Dave urged, stepping a little closer. “You look good okay? More than good. I’d say pretty great actually, don’t look so uncomfortable.” John opened his eyes and sighed. He knew it was dumb to be this worked up, but his heart kept racing, and adrenaline kept pumping through him.

“We’re naked,” he said dumbly. Dave grinned.

“Hell yeah we are,” he mused. “It’s pretty cool huh?” John stepped a little closer, and touched his best friend’s arm.

“No sexual stuff, okay?” he asked. “Just cuddling.”

“That’s what we agreed to isn’t it?” Dave assured him. “C’mere, lay down. I’m not gonna touch your naughty parts.” John rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed.

“You’re seriously so gross,” he complained. Dave stretched out on his bed and opened his arms.

“But you totally have a literal boner for me right now, I’m obviously not that bad.” John simply ignored him this time and moved into his arms. Dave was… so warm. Everywhere their bare skin touched felt electrified. Dave kissed the top of his head. “You okay there Egbert?” he asked quietly.

“Mhm…” he hummed, tangling his legs with Dave’s. This was totally okay. He was comfortable with Dave, even though his nerves were alight and his heart refused to calm down. “Just kiss me or something.” So he did. 


End file.
